


Together We Are Outliers: a Silicon Valley OC collaboration and spin off

by donaldjareddunn



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Collaboration, Multi, Other, Spin Off, oc collaboration, oc spin off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donaldjareddunn/pseuds/donaldjareddunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A OC collaboration story and a spin off based on Silicon Valley starring Caralee Jarvis as the main character. Caralee's friend asked her to move out of the house to make room for his bunkies, to which Caralee had one more week to spare but she decided to leave sooner than planned for the sake to get her life started. She drove off from her old home to get away from her unfulfilling life and her trashy so-called friend with nowhere to go up until she meets a unexpected encounter that might just help guide her into the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tangarine Buggy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based off of my own ideas and predictions of what might have happened after season two of Silicon Valley and a collaboration of other peoples OCs and my own OC Caralee Jarvis who is the main character that I written solely on my own. Don't read this fic may contain spoilers if you haven't yet seen season two of Silicon Valley. Hopefully you guys will enjoy reading this just as much as I do writing it.

There has always been this longing to chase a dream, this life that seems to be ideal; even when all those times the darkness seemed to never leave her mind- the highest and infinite feeling of light will and always forever will be there. She just needed to find it. Caralee longed for that moment to find a life that she always wanted, the type of life where you never felt like you needed a vacation from. That was her dream, she wanted nothing more. She started packing her belongings in her and her friends apartment. She had to move away; this place was beginning to crumble right under her feet. She lifted each box one by one as if they were feathers even though they were squares of solid concrete. She felt a presence behind her.

“You know I can always help you with that.” He walked closer to her and placed his hands on one of the boxes. She glanced at him and then her eyes fell away.

“No. Its fine, I got it handled.” She lifted the box and walked to her car. The old tangerine colored buggy. She was surprised that this ultra metal never fell apart. She put the box in the passengers seat.

“Come on Caralee, we can at least still talk.”

“You're kicking me out for your asshole friends, Wirt. To do what?” 

“Look, they need a place to stay. We’re planning to kickstart something- like a band or,” after hearing that she tuned out. She went back into her car to start the engine.“Just keep the rest of the stuff. I don’t care.”

“Come on Cara- even all those assassins creed games?”

She thought for a moment; her eyes never leaving the road. She loved those games; and she knew all of her movies and books were in there. She thought that she at least had most of them in the car already. But she knew if she were to go back into the house it’d pain her even worse. She remembered all of those times they were going to make something together; even if it were just as friends. The were going to invent a program that could crush the odds. But she knew he was lying; he bragged her into moving in with him to become just another person that would pay for everything, like cooking and cleaning. How did she put up with all of that? 

“Just keep it.” She started her engine and drove off. Goodbye Wirt, hello to not knowing where she was heading. But she had to leave; nothing was happening there. It was just a bean bag filled with styrofoam, muck, and sharp shards of glass she was trying to swim through to make something. She wanted to at least create some sort of program for her graphic design. But there was no way she was able going to make anything in that incubator. 

She felt as if she was driving on this road of infinite nothingness; it seemed to go on endlessly, and she had no idea where she was heading. Everything seemed to cave in. Nothing seemed to matter anymore- only this path of not knowing, and all the world was white noise. 'I sound depressing as fuck', she thought just from her listening to herself. It made her sick. 'Not me. This isn’t me.'

She put in her Mumford and sons CD Wilder Mind and her favorite song Tompkins Square Park came on. “Oh hell yeah.” She grinned; her hands stuck on the steering wheel as she cried “I want to hold you one last time. Oh baby.” She began banging her head back and forth; and as the song progressed she started to sing along, 'Nooo flame burns forever' She started strumming along with it; her screaming and singing all together; nothing is about to stop her now. No one. She will never stop for anyone, not again. At least not until she found her dream.

Soon the moment quietened as the song Hot Gates came on from the same album. She drove on endlessly; she had no idea where she was. She pulled over at the gas station to fill up her tank, she felt herself cave in. She rested her head on top of the door of her car and moaned. 

“I’m so stupid. Stupid stupid stupid.” She began to cry. “What am I going to do now?” she said to herself. “I should have begged Wirt for me to just stay for atleast a week longer until I knew where to go.” From a distance a man noticed her, his eyebrows scrunched together; he seemed concerned for her. She just stood there with her head against the door of her car, it seemed as if she was never going to leave. ‘Shes looks as if shes about to turn into a pile of goop,’ he thought to himself. ‘Like that scene in Howls Moving Castle where howl was sitting in a chair and he turned into a pile of goop just because Sophie mixed up the potions for his hair.’

After a minute of thinking it over he decided to strike up a conversation. Caralee felt a tall shadow overcast her; she looked up- her eyes filled with tears.

“Sir don’t ask for money I’m homeless myself.” She shoved her face back onto the door of her car. 

“Oh no! Its not about that I uh- just saw you and I was just wondering if,”

“I don’t have food.”

“No, again not that I uh-” he tried to find the words; he looked all around until the words came to him. Caralee observed him, he was tall and thin; and he had a face like a baby; a blue eyed baby. His hair was dark and he had bags under his eyes and had big round ears and he wore a green vest with a checkered long sleeved shirt and khakis. Not appealing to most people but somehow it seemed to suit him. His features and characteristics weren’t too obscure; she actually found his features to be rather unique and his choice of dress. Her choice of dress wasn’t fashionable either; she wore a light pink beanie and a red plaid buttoned up shirt, converse, and jeans. She also wore thin rimmed brown glasses, luckily it complimented her features. She looked up and began listening to him putting an end to her sulking. 

‘She has my attention’ he thought, to which suddenly his words came together. His voice was deep but smooth like silk. He had her attention long ago most likely, but she was too stubborn to notice before.

“I just saw you from afar and I noticed that you might be having a rough time, look I get it. I’ve been there,” he reassured. “I know what its like to hit a bottomless pit and all you can do is look up at the opening from above and just hope something will come down, this rope or someone to help you out.” He smiled; it made her cheeks warm. She had to look away for a minute. Was this guy even real?

“I-I’m not used to this,” she stumbled trying to find her words. “Are you sure you're not trying to get something out of me? Like…” She began making weird gestures with her hands. 

“No, not at all. Nothing like that.” He chuckled, and then he realized what she meant to which he said under his breathe,'Oh.' while making a weird face; his eyebrows scrunching together as a result. There was a brief silence which made Caralee contemplate; to which deep down she came to find that this guy meant kindness. It made her even more transfixed with the thought.

“I’m sorry, I’m just not used to guys speaking to me like this.” It made him want to try to understand her a bit more, as she wanted to the same with him.

“I get it. You know a lot of girls don’t seem to like me either. They think I’m probably a walking skeleton.” This choice of words made Caralee and himself laugh. She felt her insides turn into vines from a overgrown flower that seemed to take away her heart and began to gradually bloom. She never met a guy like this before. 

“You know sometimes when the opposite sex doesn’t seem to want to get along with you or in fact anyone, it doesn’t mean that you aren’t special. I mean think of this: lets say theres someone out there miles away who you would click with so well and together and create this connection; but you never met him and theres a chance you most likely won’t,” he realized what he said was a bit depressing and dark to which he wanted to add, “and maybe hes like twenty years older. But you guys still would have been perfect together but the chances were minuscule; therefor you never meet. But that doesn’t mean that you weren’t connected all along.”

Caralee pondered on the thought; and then suddenly it clicked in her head. “Hey, true!”

“Yeah! And I’ll be your friend until the time comes, or if that time never comes to be like I said.” Him and Caralee seemed to hit it off. It was a strange setting for an encounter but fate chooses to bring those together who would form an unlikely bond. 

“Are you a figment of my imagination?” She asked to which made him laugh even harder. 

“No. or maybe I am. Either way I’d be just as happy.” He looked at her with a certain regard; the kind of gentle kindness. She felt as if she knew him forever.

“You know, your kind- wait. Whats your name?”

“Donald- er, Jared. Jared Dunn.”

“Jared?” She asked to make sure.

“Yeah but my real names Donald, even though my friends call me Jared.” He paused for a minute and then he decided to get straight to the point.

“So what brings you here? You seemed troubled, as if you have no where to go.”

“I have nowhere to go. I lived in my friends basement for three years until he decided to kick me out for a bunch of junkies.”

“Thats terrible.”

“Yeah you know what? Its okay though. I needed to get out of there anyway you know? To start something new.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” Jared nodded, to which he came up with a conclusion that may address the issue.

“Why don’t you come stay with me? I mean, not really me- but maybe Erlich and the guys can let you stay at our incubator.”

“Guys… Incubator?”

“Oh yeah thats right. You don’t know- okay well we all work for an app called pied piper. Which was Richards idea, and we stay at our friends incubator to work on it. You know, coding; I’m not a coder at all I’m just the business manager.” Jared explained. Caralee didn’t see how this wouldn’t be a bad idea.

“Okay. I’ll do it. I’m glad you offered. Just no funny business okay?”

“None at all! I just noticed that you might need some help. Silicon Valley is a ginormous area.”

“Silicon Valley?”

“Thats where you are. Did you drive here without knowing where your heading?”

“Basically…”

“Ah okay. I know what you might be going through! In a sense. Well you can follow me, it isn’t too far.” Jared said, to which Caralee looked at her rusted old tanagrine buggy.

“I think I’ll just leave it.”

“You- Wait what?”

She thought for a minute then decided it was the right thing to do.

“Who cares. I’ll just survive.” She went inside her buggy and grabbed whatever it was she needed most and put it in Jareds arms and left whatever it was inside. 

“Wait, what if you need the car? I’m not too sure if Erlich will accept-”

She took out a piece of paper off of her notepad and wrote: FREE CAR and slapped in in the windshield for everyone to see.

“I could care less. I’ve been finding a opportunity to get rid of this rotten looking orange of a car. This thing broke down on me five times.” She started walking to Jareds car, until she realized he didn’t have one. 

“Why are you at a gas station if you don’t have a car?” she asked him. He just shrugged.

“I just walk down here sometimes to buy small groceries. Like a gallon of milk or Erlichs yogurt. He thinks I get it from the actual grocery store; but I walk down here instead to just get some fresh air.”

“You are one silly guy.”

“Would you rather ride your car?” He asked; to which she shook her head and giggled.

“Yeah we’ll ride my car.” She ripped the sign off from in front of the windshield as she got in the driver's seat. Jared walked over to the passengers side, and she unlocked his door with a rusty click. She started the car to which it sounded ghastly, as if there were a thousand men wrestling with each other inside. As they drove away she crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it out the window. Jared told her all the necessary directions that were needed to reach the incubator. On the way Jared decided to spice up the conversation.

“Do you listen to scandinavian death metal and opera?” He asked Caralee just to see what she might be into. She looked slightly underwhelmed; but she seemed to be interested with the idea.

“No.” She chuckled looking over at him for a minute and then back on the road. “It seems pretty nice though.”

“R-really? I mean you seemed the type that would like it and also wouldn’t. So I wanted to ask.”

“Yeah well this girl seems as if she wouldn’t like a lot of things but she does.” Caralee said; they stopped for a minute at a stoplight which made the conversation ensue a moment longer.

“You know, I’m glad I came up to talk to you. Its just that you seemed so sad; I felt like I had to say something. Because I get it. I’ve been in a deep dark place before.” He looked out the window for a moment and then back over at Caralee. “Can I share something with you? I know its insane to share something completely irrelevant to the issue and I just met you but I feel like I can tell you.”

“Sure. Of course, Jared. And what you say is never irrelevant. For now anyway.”

Jared paused for a moment and then he decided to speak. 

“Its just that growing up I’ve lived in so many foster families. And every single one I felt as if I didn’t belong, nor did they. I’ve grown up with so many foster families who would abuse me. I remembered one time I ran to the yard while my foster parent was fixing his car. He started swinging stuff at me, telling me how I wasn’t wanted. And I got tired of it, so I ran. I ran deep into the field where no one could see me; down into the alfalfae and lay down deep to where no one would see and I’d count to three. But for each time I counted I’d say something positive, like a kind of bird or a name that I had named one of my favorite birds I seen while walking down the street.“One... Jimmy-Jun the mockingjay….two… rasper… the blue jay… three and billy. Who was billy exactly? Can’t remember. But he was a beautiful bird; his feathers the color of red velvety-silk." I’d do this over and over to maintain his mental health and clarity; and to help me stay sane and prolong my own inner happiness. And then I’d run back. I’d walk back inside as if it never happened, and I’d live his days like this for a fortnight or so until I began to imagine a child like me. Some other kid like me who also wished upon the stars for a new life; and asked themselves why they were born into a life as a child of unimportance.”

“Jared I…I Had no idea.”

“I’m fine now though. I just hope for the best and I keep going. I rose my head up high and never lost hope. And I got a job at hooli and then I met Richard.” His face lit up; as if he found his light. “Richard helped me a lot.”

“He seems like an amazing guy.”

“Yes, he is; but also he got fired from our own company. Pied piper.”

“He what?!” She shouted. She felt as if she was about to intrude into an event that shouldn’t be disturbed by an outlier.

“He got fired. Our partners voted to fire him from his own company.” Jared informed. He pointed down at the road guiding her where to turn.

“That is terrible. Should I be heading there? It sounds like a mess.”

“Its fine. I believe that a womanly presence would bring in a new sense of being and self in the company. Even if all your doing is living there. Of course we have Monica and Carla, but they seem a bit distracted sometimes. Maybe you can help them come together.”

“I’m not good with girl talk.” Caralee drove until Jared told her to stop.

“We’re here. Are you ready to meet everyone?” He asked.

“I-I’m not sure. I feel like I’m intruding. Also wouldn’t they think its strange that you drove a girl you just met at a gas station?” She asked. Jared chortled.

“No, I think you’ll be fine.” Jared walked with her to the door, to which she noticed a car that had the word written ‘aviato’ all over. She suddenly had a feeling who it was she might be meeting. Not in a way that she knew who exactly; but she had a feeling who they are, and an idea of what they might be like.


	2. Welcome Incubee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared convinces Erlich to let Caralee stay at his incubator but with a price.

She could hear the bickering from outside. A rough voice shot out; “Again stop it with the big spoons. Honestly.” To her it sounded like a mangy dog trying to howl. Jared knocked on the door until he realized that he had the keys which had made him chuckle.

“Ah, there they are. I’m not used to having keys but Erlich finally gave me keys since I work here.” He opened the door to which Jared walked on inside. It was homey but felt cramped due to the the computers and hardware that was used for workspace.

“Ah, Jared your back. Who's this?” One of the guys looked over at Caralee. They all stopped whatever it was they were doing just to see who was the girl that just walked through the door.

“You know we can’t just have uninvited guests. Like honestly Jared, unless if it were some chick with bigger tits whos ready to smoke weed.” Coming from the guy that asked who she was while looking up and down at her. He had long curly strawberry blonde hair and a larger more bearded version of the porn stache if it were to be submerged with handlebars. To Caralee he reminded her of a Sasquatch while she thought that it was a bit rude how he looked at her as if she was infected by some sort of disease along with an unflattering presence. She scanned the room noticing the other men sitting at the computers beside him; a Pakistani guy that wearing a striped polo and his friend that wore thick glasses which to her he seemed domineering.

“You know Erlich, its not always about that. I firmly believe that she could bring some use to the company. Some womanly presence if you will.” Jared tried to convince Erlich but he seemed to not be buying it.

“We already have Carla and Monica for the diversity issue.” Inferred Erlich.

“Yes, but they are busy working. What if you were to let her stay here just until she can get going and maybe she could just help around and pay rent-”

“Jared. Stop it right now. You're making me want to ram my head against the wall profusely. Now-”

“You know what if thats how you talk to your coworkers your ego must be so far up your ass you might even make your own words sound like chortling whenever you speak.” Caralee shot back at him; her eyes seemed to be filled with flames portraying feelings of immense pain. Erlichs mouth dropped as Jared and the other guys try to struggle to keep in their laughter, which made him even angrier.

“Who is this? What the fuck- don’t you ever speak to me like that on a mans premises-”

“Premises?” Caralees eyebrows rose as she walked up closer to him. “Honey a mans premises is only his premise if he respects those who have helped to fundamentally sustain it. And I see that you fail doing so.” Caralee folded her arms; she may seem like a girl who seems to have no feminine way off dress and appearance but her intentions meant raging feminine power and fury that is waiting to crush discrimination it is path.

“I’m Caralee Jarvis. I’m poor and I have nowhere to go.” Caralee informed him. “Now, I understand after my off putting appearance and your introduction to me was rather lets say- excessive than I will take my leave.” Caralee started to head to the door until Jared stopped her.

“No Caralee please. We need you.” Jared grabbed her arm but lightly, it seemed to have more of a grip when he didn’t squeeze it too hard. “I need you. Look I know Erlich can be a little off putting himself but he means well. I know that you might just help the company; I can feel it, because whenever I see potential in someone who shows that I can tell right away. And I see potential in you.” Jared articulated; he wanted to show Caralee how important she might be to the company.

“Thats a load of horseshit.” Erlich cried. Caralee felt something snap in her.

“What did you say you stoner Sasquatch son of a bi-” Caralee swung her leg right at Erlichs head. Jared tried to pin her down as the guys got up from their seats to break them apart.

“This is the most action we’ve had since Richard got fired,” said the guy with the glasses to the Pakistani guy.

“No kidding.” Replied the Pakistani guy as he pinned Erlich down, soon after a bunch of swinging and kicking they shoved them onto wherever seats/lounge place that was close. Erlich had a black eye while Caralee had none.

“Obviously she doesn’t belong here.” The Pakinstani guy concluded until his friend interrupted him.

“Are you kidding? That was fucking amazing.” He chuckled trying to keep in the rest of his laughter. “I say we should keep her.”

“No shes fucking crazy! I said a couple things and she gave me a black eye.” Erlich whined as Caralee rolled her eyes.

“You are such a pussy. If you provoke the dragon to swim in a pit full of fire she’ll unleash it on you.”

“What the fuck?!” Erlich cried as Jared told them to stop. Caralee looked away from Erlich who had became angrier than ever.

“I’m one of the board directors. I am the one that oversees this shit. And you live in my incubator. I should throw you guys out for this shit, fuck you Jared.” Erlich cried out as Jared looked at him, his eyes overflowing with tears glistening under the faded light.

“If Richard were to see you right now you would disappoint him so much.” Jared struggled to hold back in his tears; you could tell so badly that he wanted to cry.

“Yeah, well see if I care.”

“I know you care Erlich. I know you do, you just let your pride get the best of everything. I’m tired of it.” Jared had to look away to wipe his tears.

“Whatever. Do what you want. Let her stay,” Erlich got up and walked towards his room. “She can do all the cooking and cleaning like what a woman should.”

“Oh you mother of-” Caralee was ready to start another round of kickboxing until Jared took her arm again and whispered softly. “No. Just let him go.”

“You guys just let him control you like that?” Caralee questioned them.

“Yeah, its actually not that bad if you just let him say what he wants and just ignore him.” Said the guy with glasses; his voice deep and monotone. Caralee longed to know his name and his friend. 

“What's your guyses names?”

“This is Dinesh and I’m Gilfoyle.” He said emote. Gilfoyle was rather stoic; his voice deep but oddly reassuring.

“Y-yeah.” Said Dinesh scratching his head. He didn’t know what to say, but he seemed interested in the matter like Gilfoyle; they seemed to have an unlikely bond.

“Are you guys together or?”

“Oh god no.” Dinesh spurted out. Gilfoyle showed no emotion until a second later after contemplating on her remark it made him smirk. 

“Just friends. Nothing more, jesus.”

“Oh okay. I’m sorry-”

Dinesh excused himself to work on his code while Gilfoyle remained in tact.

“You know, you seem strange but you're actually ok.” And then he walked off, it made Caralee blush. Jared turned over to her.

“Anyway I’m so sorry about Erlich- its just, hes got his own thoughts and we have ours.”

Caralee suddenly grew quiet, her eyes drooped down which made her seem uneasy. It made Jared concerned for her wellbeing.

“Whats wrong? Is this all too much for you?”

“I just feel bad. I always let my mouth get the best of me.”

Jared smiled which reassured her. “You know thats how Erlich is too. Hes the same way, which probably encouraged you to butt heads.”

“No honestly. Are you sure you want me here?”

“Absolutely. Caralee I have faith in you. Maybe you had a rough start but that doesn’t mean that you’ll have a smoother outcome. Look I believe in you, and look even Gilfoyle does too. And hes hard to impress.”

Caralee pondered on the thought for a moment and then she l thought of what to say.

“Wait- he does?”

“Most ardently.” 

Caralee thought about it some more and then she finally made up her mind.

“I’ll stay. But I feel bad that Richard left. Will he ever come to visit?”

“Actually hes supposed to come for the weekend. We’re fighting to get him back onto the company, but for now he has to wait.Its such a flawed glitch we have in our system we’re all struggling trying to solve it on all fours.”

Caralee bit her lip; she wondered how such a place could get into such a mess.

“Well I appreciate you guys welcoming me. Erlich I mean- since this is his place.”

“I actually don’t live here. I got an apartment that's not far.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah but I like to stay here until I have to go.” Jareds eyes drooped down; his expression portrayed to what seemed to her was the look of unspeakable sadness. The look usually consisted of these characteristic facial expression/feature components: the glossy eyes, the scrunched brow; (usually one eyebrow thats lifted an inch higher than the other or half an inch) and his mouth that seemed to tremble in its wake. Caralee showed sympathy; an emotion that was rare to find in others, and are usually deemed to be poorly expressed, yet Caralee wanted to show him there was goodness in the world. So she clasped her hands together and grinned; her eyes portraying hope, her soul radiating with warmth.

“Jared, you are kind. . . considerate. Its rare to find in a guy these days. Especially friends.” She looked at him with certainty. It made Jared felt reassured.

“I would have never guessed just stopping at a gas station and banging my head against the door of my car would lead me to you.” The way she said it made them both chuffed.

“As I am with you.” Jareds eyes widened; his feelings no longer held captive under the reigns of sadness. Caralee playfully punched him in the shoulder.

“Oh stop it.” She laughed in a soft kind of laugh, the kind that makes you eager to see what else she might say. After a moment of a few soothing glances she looked around the room and observed the place; it was unkempt, most stereotypically a guys. It made her disappointed but as a female she also failed to clean her own home. But it was nothing like this. This was a complete pigsty.

“I’ll help around until I find a job and scrounge/stoffle enough money to leave this place and get out of your guys way.” She walked through the hallway and passed the front door and observed the guys as they typed away on their computers.

“Where do I sleep?”

Erlich gave in and resubmerged from the depths of his stoner lair.

“You can either sleep in Richards old room until I create a mediation spa. Then you’ll get the corner of the garage.” Offered Erlich; Caralee had a disgusted look on her face.

“Garage? I might as well just sleep in my car.” 

“Do you want it or not? Look- come here. Lets speak privately.” He gestured for her to come closer. She groaned while looking back at Jared in annoyance. 

“Look I have to go, but I’ll come by tomorrow morning.” Jared said and started heading toward the door. “Thank you Erlich for letting her stay.” 

“Wait woah- you’re going to just leave me here? What if they start something?” Caralee interfered. Jared just chuckled and shook his head.

“They aren’t like that. You’ll see.”

And he just walked out. Caralee was about to run after him until Erlich stopped her.

“Look lets just talk. No funny business. Honestly what kind of guy do you think I am? I don’t intend to taint a woman's presence even if that woman shows no signs or portrayal of female behavior.”

“Watch it buddy.” Gilfoyle called out. “I know her type. Shes like a bugged code. You enter in one slight change it’ll crash down your whole fucking computer.”

“You really get that impression of me?” Caralee put forth. “Look, thank you guys for letting me stay. Especially in your workplace. Thats honestly hard to find, to just let a stranger come in and let them stay.”

“Hey I didn’t let you stay. Jared forced me to, and we made a deal, since Richard left he told me. . . He told me if I dont stay opened minded and let our workplace grow with new opportunity he’d. . .”

“He’d what?” Retorted Gilfoyle.

“Told me if I didn’t at least make one deal with him to make a change in the way we did things in a certain way he’d make sure all of my playlists and ipods are filled with nothing but that obscure opera screamer shit.”

“Scandinavian metal and opera?” Gilfoyle and Caralee both chimed in.

“Yeah… That. How did you guys know? Whatever, the point is thats the biggest threat that would come out of that guy since he wouldn’t ever hurt a fly. And that actually scared the shit out of me I have to admit.” Erlich folded his arms shaking his head. Caralee thought about how Jared was right. This guy was harmless. 

She walked up to him “fine, I’ll talk. Woman to man.”

“Its weird hearing that as woman to man instead man to man.” He remarked, but then suddenly his face softened. “I like it.”

“Okay really.” Caralee looked at him stoic; once again annoyed by his behavior.

“Okay that was weird. Fine, come here. Let us speak in private.” They walked into a room that was in the process of being built on the side of his house. It was nothing but wood.

“Why…”

“This will be my new office, Caralee…”

“Jarvis.”

He looked her, also annoyed. But it didn’t refrain him from making business.

“Jarvis. Look, if Jared sees potential in you then I believe him. Its one thing I can do for the guy. His moping around keeps busting my balls.” He stood there, it actually looked like that he had a heart.

“What are your skills? What do you do, what are you good at?” He asked, trying to configure how useful she might be. “I don’t expect you to clean up around the house, because we both know thats horseshit.”

“Well, I write, paint, draw. . . Graphic design.”

“Alright. I’m afraid our team is full, but in the meantime you’ll just help around. I don’t know how but Jared insisted. I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this because it makes no sense.”

“Well I was trying to see if I could work on a program or app but I never got around to it.” Caralee explained as she realized what pied piper was. She thought of how she wanted to build an app or program back when she used to live at Wirts but the opportunity never came.

Suddenly realization swept over his face. He smiled that kind of cheesy expression; the kind of smile that was full teethed- while bobbing his head.

“What?”

“Yeah! Thats it.” Erlich clasped his hands together. “Another incubee. I can teach you how to work on your own app just like the talented Jian-Yiang.”

“I-Incubee?”

“That’ll give you a reason to stay. Okay you see, like Jian-Yiang he works here to work on his own app and I teach him how, mentoring him. And I can do the same for you. We need to devise a plan. We’ll get started tomorrow morning.”

“Wait hold on- Jian-Yiang? He sounds like an exchange student.”

“Yeah well, sorta. I can help you just like I did with Jian-Yiang. Incubees are incubees, a mentor that can help you reach your full potential.”

Caralees face seemed to jumble together; she seemed bewildered. ‘An incubee?’

“First things first we need to learn to control your temper. The roundhouse kick in the face wasn’t necessarily a ticket into mentorship. But in this case you have proven to me that you need my help. Some guidance from a more, calmer, self controlled soul.”

“Hey buddy you’re not really calm yourself.” Caralee pointed out, which caused Erlich to look at her, his attitude remained vexed yet buoyant.

“Shut up.” Erlich said in a more softer tone- but you could still sense inner frustration in his voice.

“Again, you’re proving my point.” Caralee told him off once more.

“Alright fine. God what are you; miss baller-buster? Jesus fuck no wonder you and Jared get along. You guilt trip me into shit.”

“Sorry.”

Erlich paused once he saw the sudden melancholic look on her face; it felt as if his balls were getting busted ultra time.

“Its fine, I understand. I was the same way. Still am.” Erlich looked away for a moment contemplating his thought and then looked back at Caralee.

“I’m sure bringing someone in to our work atmosphere will help lighten the mood. We’ll have to see whether or not Jareds right.” Concluded Erlich. He put his hand on his hips contemplating about more thoroughly. 

“I will guide you into being a proper incubee. We’ll start tomorrow. I might need to see how I can help Jian-Yiang because his app wasn’t able to launch due to the lack of funding. And I will continue to teach you and Jian-Yiang to become more than just incubees. Thought provoking beings that will bring greater to the world.”

“Maybe I should have stayed at Wirts. . .”Caralee said out loud while looking down at her phone. It wasn’t too late- she could ask him to pick her up. But Jared was kind enough to go out of his way to keep her here. Maybe as odd as it sounds Erlich might not be so bad. He was literal trash, but she saw some good in him. You just had to squint harder to find the golden pieces of trash in a ginormous garbage can.

“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Cara. I don’t always let uninvited woman into my house. Unless if that woman has big breasts or if she reaches more feminine standards, or one that brings weed.” Erlich said pulling out his bong.

“What? Where did that come from?”  
“I have one in every single spot when I need it. Look it doesn’t matter. The point is that if you want to stay here you have to be my incubee. It gives me a sense of self-worth.” Erlich said while puffing away.

“. . .I’ll do it. I don’t get the incubee thing but I’ll do it.”

“Good. We’ll celebrate. I’ll send you to Richards room until next week I’ll have to start renovating.” Erlich announced as they both walked out of the room.Caralee thought about her day and what she went through; she felt sick to her stomach.

“I get kicked out of my best friends house because of his bunkies and now I get to stay in some incubator filled with guys who smell like sweat and weed which I am about to get kicked out of a room within a house. Nice.”


	3. Everyone Needs Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard visits pied piper.

The incubator reeked of vomit and sweat; it seemed as if Caralee ran into the scene right on time. Jared was standing over helping someone but she couldn’t see who it might be. The guys ran to the commotion and tried to calm whoever it was that might have needed help as Erlich sighed; his aggravated disposition heavy and coarse. He was disappointed that whatever happened ruined an important part of the incubee training for Caralee.

“Richard, are you okay? Listen to me.” Jared lifted him up; his eyes looking into his. The person that was laying on the floor that reeked of vomit was Richard, she was eager to meet whoever it was that created pied piper and felt overjoyed but then was soon slightly distinguished by the smell of acidic poisoned spinach and the guys constant bickering along Jareds stuttering. She walked closer shoving Erlich away; he was blocking her view.

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Richard struggled to stand up which made him stumble as Jared held his arm.

“Richard you don’t seem okay. Have you been drinking?” Jared asked Richard but he refused.

“N-no I’m just not feeling well. I was just on my way here and I decided to drop by but then seeing the place made me sicker than ever. It must be because it reminds me what it was that I lost.” Richard explained. He looked sick and frail; his curly light brown hair was a jumbled mess.

“This is all a fucking disaster.” Dinesh exclaimed. “Everything is fine in the company financially but everything else? Its fucking terrible Richard.”

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle chimed in. “I can no longer be entertained by your constant failures. But you managed to bounce back up everytime. I miss seeing that.”

“And I miss you.” Jared cried, he held Richard in his arms. They both sobbed. Tears swelled in Dinesh's eyes and even Gilfoyle which made him quickly wipe his tears and curse under his breath. “Fuck.” 

Erlich just looked at everyone and then dispersed. Caralee noticed when she looked over to her right and saw that he was gone. What the hell Erlich? She sensed that this wasn’t like him at all. It was time to get to the point. She followed Erlich into his room as her arms folded- she felt dismayed. 

“Erlich what the fuck? You’re friend is in there crying his eyes out and you just fucking left.”

“Yeah well, It was for the best. I feel like a burden whenever Richards around. Just leave me be.”

“This isn’t you Erlich. I was with you for a day and a half and even I know thats not like you.”

“You know what else is not like me?” Erlich stood up from sitting on his bed. “I may seem like an asshole but it breaks my heart seeing my friend getting dismantled by the people who stole his company. And seeing how they just took it away from him I feel like there is nothing that I can do about it. Nothing. It breaks my goddamn heart.” Erlich wiped his tears. This was way more heartfelt than she had expected. Or even out of all of their whole entirety of conversations.

“Sometimes I care so much about Richard It seems like I’m an asshole its because I bottle up everything inside. Every time one of those guys gives Richard a hard time or in fact anyone I get into action. Like how my friends call me Kool-aid? Its because I crash right in trying to save the company and mostly specifically for Richard- but theres nothing I can do. First I just wrecked the wall that now needs repairing as the kool-aid man and then the thought occurs to me that the reason why my friends called me kool-aid is because I barge in through walls unannounced and ruining everything. Everything is fucked up and theres nothing that I can do about it.” Erlich looked out the window and started smoking again.

“So you’re just going to smoke away your problems?” Nice.”

“Look- you don’t know what its like to have a company. You don’t know what its like to see someone you care about being torn into shreds and being dismantled.”

“Yes I do.” Caralees eyes swarmed with tears. “I do. Don’t you dare tell me that I never cared about anyone. I just got kicked out of my friends house because I don’t fit his standards of ‘dudebro’ and he was planning to only have his incubator filled with his work-dudebro friends. But then I was there thinking that he was everything that I ever cared for. But then he constantly kicked me in the groin as I tried hoping for the best for both of us. But it was all for nothing. I cared about him but he never once cared about me.”

There was a sudden stilled silence that filled the air. “Shit.” Erlich whispered. Caralees eyes trickled under the florescent light; you could see her wet eyes.

“If you tell me that I never cared for anyone again I’ll rip your intestines out of you and use them to wrap around your throat.” And then she walked out. End of conversation. Enough of that bullshit- until Erlich gets back to his senses she’ll try to aid whatever it was that the company needed to mend. This she vowed.

She walked over to the guys, Richard was sitting there with Jared by his side. He was like a loyal dog that never wanted to stray away from its owner; Gilfoyle solemnly was peering into his computer while Dinesh just sat there staring out into space. Caralee walked over to Jared and Richard, she was eager to meet the guy that started it all. Jared perked up seeing her standing before them, it was as if he saw another ray of light.

“Oh Richard! This is Caralee. She’s one of… Erlichs new incubees. But she’ll bring much potential to pied piper even if its just by keeping everyone in line specifically with Erlich. Shes kind of our counselor here not just Erlichs incubee-”

“...Thanks Jared, and okay don’t put too much faith in me. I’m just a freeloader thats feeding off of you guys.”

“Not at all,” Jared reassured, “You see-”

“Jared she wants to say something. Let her speak.” Richard told Jared.

“Oh alright.” his declarations eased.

There was still an awkward silence, for Caralee was still trying to find the words to say. She looked down at the floor until she thought of something; and then looked up. She decided to try lightening up the mood.

“You know Richard you created something special here. I can just tell from just staying in the rooms and observing everyone. You created something that's irreplaceable; you created a group of people that are able to connect to each other because they all have something in common. They all want whats best for the company. And not just for the company but for each other, everyone cares about everyone even when it doesn’t seem like it- and everyone is so supportive. Thats hard to find in a company's work ethic.” Exlpained Caralee. As Caralee spoke aloud Jared clapped his hands together his eyes widened and a smile swept across his face and Richard looked up; he finally seemed to have felt much better thanks to Caralee.

“And I can tell everyone cares about each other. I just talked to Erlich and he said-”

“That everything is working fine.” Erlich interrupted stealing the spotlight. He walked over to them as Caralee stepped back. She could tell that he didn’t want Richard to know the gushy heartfelt details for some inexplicable reason.

“Richard you’re back. You’ve come to visit?”

“Yeah I mean I did work here. This was my company.” 

“You’re damn right it was. You made a baby that we are all trying to take care of. And that baby is growing into a wonderful overgrown toddler.” 

Silence.

“And we’re all taking good care of him. Baby piper.”

Silence and more socially destructive clouds swarmed over the bright yellow sun of optimistic light of reassurance. Everyone just looked away from Erlich even Richard. he just looked down at the floor his feelings dispassionate. Jared glared at Erlich when no one was looking. Erlich caught his glance and mouthed the words: “I’m going to get you motherfucker.” Caralee caught that which made her punch him in the arm. “Ow! what the fuck?”

“Stop fucking around!” 

“I’m trying, look I’m trying!” Exclaimed Erlich.

“Why aren’t you telling him what you told me?”

“Told me what?” Richard perked up. Erlich was caught off guard. He did not expect any of this, being unprepared made him nervous; and even worse- feeling vulnerable. 

“That... That Pied piper is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“You Motherfucker!” Caralee cried.

“Alright! Alright. Fuck!”

Caralee was getting ready to count how many times the word fuck was used in this whole conversation.

Erlich sighed as he ran his fingers through his curly strawberry blonde hair. He started cursing under his breath. “Fuck.” His heart beating and his face growing hot. He had to say it. Caralee is going to choke him to death if he didn’t. But she was right. It was the right thing to do.

“Look Richard,” Erlich finally started to get straight to the point. “Seeing you lose your company broke my heart,” he started to choke up, his eyes filled with tears. ‘Fuck. Fuck. I can’t do this. I can’t. He’ll know that I’m a soft vulnerable pissbaby. I know it.’ 

“I can’t do this. Motherfu-”

“No keep going!” They all cried in unison. Erlich caught Richards attention, he started to feel appreciated. You could tell.  
“Say it Erlich, its the least that you can do for him.” Gilfoyle added along to the memo. 

“Yeah. Just do it dude. Come on. Just because he doesn’t have tits doesn’t mean you can’t show emotion towards him. Jeezus.” Dinesh added along to Gilfoyles remark. Gilfoyle looked over at Dinesh, he grinned which made him hold his hand under the table. They’ll never know. After some critical input Erlich finally decided to get back to what he’s been trying to say.

“Seeing you lose this company made me feel like shit, Richard. It felt as if I had a chance to make you feel happy even if I had tried to help you make this company a success. It wasn’t just about the money even though it was a major part of it. Huge. Anyway but still I uh, still cared about you even more than money. Even sometimes it felt just by looking at you the money disintegrated just whenever I caught myself looking at you. You’re smile. You’re hopeful eyes, your will into making this company happen- It was actually kind of orgasmic.” ‘Shit,’ thought Erlich. Was that too much information? He proceeded anyway.

“And it was like I was watching a part of you getting ripped off and stolen by some careless people that didn’t know how to take care of a precious human being like you that had hope and ambition. I never wanted to see that happen to you, if anything I’d prevent it from happening. In fact I despise it.” 

You could see the look on Richards face- his mouth propped open in surprise. Jared had his hand clenched on the right side of his chest as if he was grabbing his heart; touched by hearing Erlichs kind exposition. 

“Thank you.” Richard finally told him. It made Erlich feel reassured, that maybe saying that had hardly any negative effect on him. Maybe it was just about caring for a person, even when its hard to let them know that you care.

Dinesh started sobbing which made Gilfoyle chuckle. “You heartless motherfucker get off of me.” He told him off; It made everyone snigger.

“That was wonderful Erlich.” Jared told him. “That was well put. My feelings exactly.”

“These are my feelings and no one elses. Fuck off Jared.” Erlich said in defense of wanting to be the only one that ‘feels this way’ about Richard.

“Thank you Erlich. I really needed to hear that. Thank you.” Richard thanked him; his smile finally reached its way.

“Really?” Erlich grinned as his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, really.” said Richard. “In fact just hearing that made me feel better. Maybe things won’t be so bad, I mean as long as I have you guys.

Erlich started playing with his hair as his smile widened. It made him feel pretty good like he was unstoppable. ‘I helped Richard. Fuck yes’ he thought to himself. He turned around and mouthed ‘Yeah!’ thinking no one is looking even though Gilfoyle saw. He didn’t bother to comment on it. It just made him realize that sometimes you don’t have to comment or point out someones way of showing expressions and feelings, especially if those feelings were important and needed to be sustained; and kept quietly to the person until they realize their true feelings that were kept inside all this time.

Erlich just needed time. Everyone needs time.


End file.
